


[黃飛虎/聞仲][黑麒麟/聞仲][禁鞭/聞仲]今夜、夢を見させて…

by Anonymous



Category: WJ封神演義, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 人兽
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 警告：·ABO设定（A-黄飞虎；O-闻仲）·黑麒麟&禁鞭非拟人，原型态·有一大摞私设，懒得一一写明，能get就get，不能get请点右上角×·天雷文/OOC文/小学生文笔文，跪谢不掐





	[黃飛虎/聞仲][黑麒麟/聞仲][禁鞭/聞仲]今夜、夢を見させて…

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> ·ABO设定（A-黄飞虎；O-闻仲）  
> ·黑麒麟&禁鞭非拟人，原型态  
> ·有一大摞私设，懒得一一写明，能get就get，不能get请点右上角×  
> ·天雷文/OOC文/小学生文笔文，跪谢不掐

　　远处传来山石崩塌的轰鸣，震颤着听觉，而四下弥漫的浓重血腥味，同时折磨着嗅觉。  
　　在临潼关下身负重伤的太公望诸人，哪怕是其中武将出身的黄飞虎，也未能从刚刚经历过的那一场血腥的战斗中完全回过神来。  
　　这就是殷太师闻仲的实力，纵使夜空已然清明，月色仍是皎洁，空气中却依旧有他带来的令人震撼恐惧的威压。  
　　那如同面对蝼蚁一般高高立在山崖之上俯瞰众人的姿态，已经深深烙在视网膜上，挥之不去。  
　　  
　　闻仲没有错过武成王的眼神，从自己露面的那一刻起，对方所有的表情就尽收眼底。  
　　黄飞虎的目光总是坦荡磊落，即使是维护太公望的时候，在试图说服昔日挚友的时候，都不曾有过一丝一毫的犹豫和退缩。  
　　只是其中会否有因为背叛而生出悔恨的情绪……  
　　或许是夜色太深，叫人难以分辨，也难以去想。  
　　  
　　闻仲的意识逐渐开始模糊，在九龙岛与四圣分别时尚能掩饰，支撑到此刻，身体已经背离了理智的控制。  
　　空无人烟的旷野上空，他再也不抵欲望，伏在黑麒麟背上，低低地喘息起来。  
　　早前在临潼关时，黄飞虎的眼神他兴许来不及辨明，然而对于黄飞虎的气息，身体却义无反顾地对其有了反应。  
　　而此刻，忍耐似乎也终于到了极限。  
　　  
　　黑麒麟愈行愈慢，待到了一处山体背面，便完全停止下来。  
　　没有了呼啸的风声，闻仲压抑的呼吸声便清晰可闻，而披风下单薄的衣物，更无法掩饰逐渐升高的体温。  
　　“闻仲大人……”  
　　黑麒麟低低地呼唤自己的主人，只是没有回应。  
　　又或许这几个字仅是在心中默念，并未真正出口，毕竟它尚未习得像人类那样管控自己情绪的能力。  
　　语气、口吻、行为，总是无一不在曝露自己的内心，所以在当下的境况之下，本能当机立断地阻隔了语言——那唯一与人类相通的能力。  
　　从而及时遮掩了自己对于主人的欲望。  
　　  
　　隔了良久，闻仲大约是寻回了些许意识，黑麒麟察觉他在自己背上动了动。  
　　“回朝歌……”  
　　他说。然嗓音既低且弱，人也支撑不起，依旧趴伏在灵兽背上。  
　　但随着吐词而呼出的热气却如一簇幽火，往黑麒麟的鳞甲上飞掠而过。而他躯体亦愈发高热，并随之渗出潮意，不多时后，便有汗水渗透衣物，逐一滴落。  
　　灵兽背上的殷太师，摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　换作以往，黑麒麟想必早就听从命令向朝歌飞驰而去，可当下情形，它却也像受了蛊惑一般杵在原地，似有其他心思。  
　　闻仲身体的变化——如擂鼓一般的心跳，滞涩的呼吸，沾染汗液后而变得黏腻的皮肤，以及越发湿漉漉的股间，所有因欲望而催生而出的生理反应，黑麒麟都在切切实实地感受。  
　　若说闻太师是因为武成王而被镀上了不属于仙人的情欲，那黑麒麟亦同样因为此刻的太师大人而失去了归属人类后所该有的秉性。  
　　饱受煎熬的闻仲费力地抓着身下灵兽的背甲，来勉力维持自己的姿势。  
　　而随着他的手指的每一次用力，黑麒麟都能清楚地感觉到正有什么被从自己的理智上逐一剥离。  
　　然后最终回归成——  
　　兽。  
　　  
　　与夜色融为一体的灵兽，欲望亦如同夜幕一般，吞噬了背上没有过多防备的殷的太师。  
　　闻仲向来是戒备谨慎的，当年初入金鳌岛的少年，之后如何于鲜血中泅渡，于尸骨上独行，黑麒麟多有耳闻。  
　　而现下，他却因自己此生最为信任之人，防备尽褪，无以为御。  
　　  
　　体内热潮涌动，殷太师仍无力支起身体，也难以发声催促灵兽返回，但下身异动却十分鲜明——以往尚算平整的黑麒麟的背脊，脊骨处的厚甲正在逐一变化，变作凹凸不平的尖锐形状，起伏不平地抵在自己双腿之间。  
　　他立刻警觉起来，天眼亦微微张开，四下打量，只是并未见到异状，又竭力撑着想坐起身来看得远些，不想略一移动，原本那些贴着臀肉和大腿内侧的硬物，便差点刺入他股间那处。  
　　“黑……”  
　　他五指一紧，指甲几乎要在黑麒麟坚硬的鳞甲上掐出痕迹，然而身下灵兽无动于衷，彼此似是陷入僵局。  
　　  
　　停留在几乎与山顶齐平的半空中的黑麒麟，闻仲想要脱困但不得其法，只是下意识地去握腰间禁鞭。然而还未触及宝贝，顶在股间秘处的硬甲就因为身体的稍有动作，而与股间那处有了更多的摩擦。  
　　不过是针尖一般的丁点儿刺激，便直冲神经末梢，闻仲理智极是抗拒，身体却柔软下来，更生出连绵不绝的渴求之意。  
　　而比法宝合金更为坚硬的甲壳，清晰得觉察到了与主人相连处的湿意。  
　　  
　　起先闻仲催促它回朝歌，黑麒麟一直置之不理，这会儿反倒反其道而行，又往幽深的峡谷内行去。  
　　这般一动，股间便如同在被似是而非地顶弄，若即若离，求而不得；原本只是穴口又痒又麻，不消片刻，放肆的痒意就蔓延到了体内深处。  
　　如万蚁噬体。  
　　  
　　闻仲再没有气力反抗，情欲烧得他双眼朦胧，天眼也早就阖了起来，他不知晓自己被带去了何地，唯独觉得这崇山峻岭之间幻影无数，随着黑麒麟穿插其中，一幕一幕在身边擦肩而过。  
　　他似看到武成王在演练场上习武的英姿，又似看到对方击杀敌方将领时的勇武，更有其人在朝堂上于民生慷慨陈词的激昂，以及太师府里与自己相伴时的洒脱自在。  
　　曾经的金鳌岛里不分昼夜，极地之寒地核之炎，闻仲于此间脱胎换骨，练就金刚不死之身。  
　　而如今飞梭而过的走马灯般的景象里，却有一人音容笑貌萦绕耳畔，铜墙铁壁，轻松破去。  
　　  
　　黑麒麟大约是发觉闻仲失了意识，便渐行渐慢，最后在一处峭壁旁骤然停了下来。  
　　殷的太师久未遇上相称的敌手，它亦久未变为防御姿态，然若再不管不顾，难保失了力气的闻仲就此就要从它身上滑落。  
　　于是当闻仲再次张开眼的时候，自己已置身于黑麒麟的甲壳内。  
　　并非初次，然感官截然不同——  
　　外衣被除去，手脚被捆缚，荧光惑惑的空间里，尽是浓烈的情欲的味道。  
　　  
　　“飞虎……”  
　　气息似曾相识，茫然中便无心吐露心语。  
　　然而随即手腕脚踝便传来剧痛，如同被绞断一般。  
　　仙人之躯也无法挣开的束缚，闻仲咬牙打量，终是明白缘由。  
　　如蛇一般正缠绕在自己身上的禁鞭，殷红如血。  
　　  
　　向来由仙道凭借自身能力驱动的超级宝贝，如今正以自主意识行动。  
　　却不突兀。  
　　世上早有法宝反噬的传闻，更何况是七大超级宝贝之一。  
　　在被闻仲征服之前的时间长流里，禁鞭不曾屈于人下，无论是仙人，还是妖怪。  
　　但闻仲的出现是个异数。  
　　  
　　长达数日的鏖战后，超级法宝最终向眼前的人类俯首称臣，也在之后的百多年里，随着对方南征北战。  
　　并且在三百多年间从未流露任何违逆之意。  
　　同黑麒麟一起，向殷的太师宣誓效忠。  
　　  
　　然而此刻，抵住殷太师背脊的又恰是灵兽的筋骨血肉，若是细细分辨，竟与人类有颇多相似。  
　　甚至还能感受血液在皮肉下迸流，纵使没有体温，但血管里似有连绵不绝的涌动，如同激越的战鼓一般催动着无法掩盖的兽欲。  
　　闻仲抬了抬自己的上身，即刻又被缚在身上的禁鞭给压了回去。  
　　灵兽与宝贝在他昏迷期间早就有过交流，如今正配合无间地将主人困于自己的桎梏之下。  
　　  
　　战场上凶狠残暴的武器，现下化作了妖娆的形态，一圈一圈盘上闻仲四肢的动作十分曼妙。  
　　如春来抽枝，如夏花盛放，禁鞭细细地贴在闻仲的皮肤上，顺着肌肉的纹理，盘桓着挑开领口袖口下摆往他的衣物下探去。  
　　除去外衣后，闻仲的贴身衣物并不厚重，不消片刻，上衣便清晰地裹出了禁鞭的形状，随后超级宝贝再轻轻一震，织物的碎片便纷纷扬扬地散落在四周。  
　　黑麒麟自始至终没有出声，但灵兽体内的气味分明在这一瞬间有了变化。  
　　  
　　先前那如劲风吹过广袤大地，质朴但又坚定无匹的气息，在转眼间被残暴的血腥味盖过。  
　　尚未到令人作呕的地步，也已足够生出自己仿若祭品的错觉。  
　　更何况闻仲的每一次呼吸都透着鲜活的人气，每一声喘息都催生着无边的情欲，更是刺激着灵兽的感官。  
　　禁鞭毫不费力地将他身上其余衣物除去，又死死禁锢，迫使闻仲整个人如同嵌入身后黑麒麟的血肉中一般，严丝合缝地贴合。  
　　殷太师体内热焰腾腾，身外却是冷汗涔涔。  
　　那些与他皮肤紧贴的灵兽的血肉，似触摸，似舔舐，似抚弄。  
　　正于他身上流连忘返。  
　　  
　　闻仲呼吸越发急促起来，他在黑麒麟体内乃是靠坐的姿势，故而整个后背，股丘，大腿等等，都与灵兽的肉身紧密贴合。  
　　某处被试探性侵入的触感更是鲜明。  
　　他也曾被人这样自后方拥入怀中，宽厚的胸膛，热烈的亲吻，强而有力的臂膀。  
　　随后是激烈的贯穿……  
　　逐渐模糊的视野中，记忆开始徐徐复苏。  
　　  
　　兴许是回忆中的场景太过惹人情动，闻仲的心跳蓦然激烈起来。  
　　即刻便觉察到他反应的禁鞭，亦跟着猛然收紧。  
　　甚至特意往胸前的红缨处来回游走。  
　　一边清晰地勾勒出饱满的肌肉形状，一边狠狠地摩擦胸前的挺立。  
　　仿佛正有人用手指拧着那处搔刮。  
　　  
　　闻仲如海鱼搁浅，情不自禁后仰了头颅，大口呼吸。  
　　颈肩相连传来微微刺痛，他虽无暇顾及，大脑却还是尽责地判断了当前状况。  
　　那是黑麒麟的血肉，平日深掩在坚固更甚法宝合金的外壳之下，此刻正异常活跃得在自己的皮肤上磨蹭。如开了口的珠蚌，贝肉湿软黏腻，其中更暗藏玄机。  
　　——无数细小且刚硬的尖刺凸起躲藏在冰冷的软肉之下，每一次在肌肤上拖曳而过，便留下血痕数道。  
　　  
　　只不过即便是如此情状，闻仲仍克制着不愿发出任何声响，惟有喉结上下滑动显出强烈反应。  
　　黑麒麟可以抵御化解各类攻击，依靠得不仅仅是其铜墙铁壁一般的甲壳。  
　　它善于变化形态，亦能够伪装气息，血液里流淌着的无数气味因子令它可以轻而易举幻化出扰乱人心的味道。  
　　更何况还是那样与闻仲亲近的人，灵兽模仿起来自然惟妙惟肖。  
　　叫人不自觉地沉沦。  
　　  
　　禁鞭还在闻仲身上梭巡。它与黑麒麟配合默契，彼此各守领地，互不侵犯。  
　　黑麒麟专注于闻仲的背肌，肩颈，腰臀，它便流连于男人的胸口，下腹，大腿内侧，难说谁带来的快感更强烈一些，但上身上身如同陷入流沙一般嵌在黑麒麟内壁上的殷太师，在体内情欲失控的状态下，早已没有多余的气力再做挣扎。  
　　幽闭的空间内，禁鞭的颜色不复以往，像是被裹上一层鳞粉，也因此在闻仲白皙的肌肤上，被衬得颜色越发妖异。  
　　闻仲则无暇注意这些，禁鞭已分化成了数股，正彼此交叠地绕在他的四肢上，将他整个人施展开来。  
　　露出所有那些不为人见的隐秘部位。  
　　  
　　闻仲无声地喘了一口气，身体随之抽紧。  
　　——禁鞭强横地分开了他的双腿后，并没有中止动作，反而变本加厉地施以种种手段。  
　　仅如手指般粗细的法宝，不声不响地盘踞在男人勃起的阳物上，起先并不动作，不出片刻又像蛇行一般在阳具上绕着圈打转，缓慢拖曳。  
　　纵使身有仙人骨，人类某些最原始的本能也无法轻易超脱。  
　  
　　无需多久，鲜有情事经验的闻仲便射了出来。白浊星星点点溅满腹部，禁鞭亦沾染不少。  
　　闻仲重重吞咽了一下，呼吸声却像卡在喉间一般，被狠狠压抑。  
　　皮肤下，红潮在蔓延，而与之相反，皮肤上的禁鞭反倒停下了动作。  
　　随即，又如受了挑衅的爬行动物那样，高高扬起先端，凑到闻仲眼前。  
　　  
　　纵然视线模糊，超级法宝的战意依旧能在空气中扩散。  
　　闻仲忆起当年情状，大脑下意识便作出应战的准备，然而四肢早已不受控制，惟有紧绷的肌肉略可显出一两分端倪。  
　　只是那与混沌的记忆画面重叠的法宝攻击并未落下——  
　　俯冲而下的禁鞭收拢了所有的力道，最终仅在闻仲的唇上轻轻擦过。  
　　口腔里即刻尝到了并不令人心生愉悦的味道。  
　　  
　　并非初次，却仍是抗拒，闻仲的眉头紧蹙，头颅回避得转向一边。  
　　然而感官再是排斥，身体还是背道而驰，更何况还有脑海深处的回忆一一呈现。  
　　闻仲无意识地小声呜咽了一声。  
　　禁鞭亦跟着停了一停——  
　　它无法窥探闻仲的梦中景象，但能察觉对方体内的情欲热潮正如海啸掀起巨浪，再一次汹涌冲刷着仙人的身体。  
　　其中缘由不甚明了。  
　　禁鞭复又行动，先是缓缓滑过闻仲的唇角，耳廓，随后又沿着下颌，一环一环盘旋在殷太师纤长的脖颈之上。  
　　毫无征兆地猛然收紧。  
　　  
　　几乎是同时，黑麒麟的身体亦作出了动作，柔软的内壁强行卡入禁鞭与闻仲脖颈的皮肤之间。  
　　阻碍着超级法宝进一步的致命行为。  
　　互相僵持。  
　　许久，终是禁鞭先行败下阵来，它逐渐松缓，慢慢后退着离开了即便是仙人也依旧脆弱的颈部。  
　　黑麒麟却未放松警惕，内部依旧活物一般贴着闻仲的身体柔软地起伏着，戒备着。  
　　果不其然……  
　　猩红的超级法宝从未真正放弃，它一路下移，尾端挑逗着在闻仲的身体上游曳，待抵达肚脐下方时，其它几股先前已安静下来的禁鞭忽然有了整齐划一的动作。  
　　  
　　闻仲的天眼勉力张开了一丝细缝，但因情欲而丧失了所有气力的现在，已阻止不了自己的身体被超级法宝任意摆布。  
　　双腿被分开，膝盖也被迫弯曲，禁鞭绳索一般缚住他的腿，拉扯着往胸膛靠拢，最终将他整个人都弯折过来。  
　　彻彻底底毫无保留地暴露出最不为人见的隐秘部位。  
　　  
　　那处早已湿透，先前的姿势尚不易发觉，现在双腿高高翘起后，才能见那处流出的清液早就濡湿了身下的黑麒麟的内腔。  
　　禁鞭的先端靠过去，也不急着进入，观察了片刻后又直立起来，仿佛正在讥笑。  
　　灵兽自然明白它的意思，只是不作声，但它体内血腥的味道渐而淡薄下去，又若隐若现地浮现出先前那股让闻仲产生错觉的气味。  
　　毫不意外地，闻仲轻微地挣动了一下，才高潮过的阳物亦随之慢慢抬起头来。  
　　  
　　禁鞭见此情形，竟出人意料地没有立刻行动，只是身上所刻的符印猛然亮出刺眼的红光。  
　　待到红光散尽，法宝也已不在原处停留。  
　　或许是感知到了即将到来的入侵，殷太师的身体不由自主地瑟缩了一下，引得穴口亦跟着有一张一阖的反应，也有更多的淫液被挤了出来。  
　　而原本已变作只三指粗细的禁鞭仅仅因为这微小的变化，又突兀膨胀了一圈。

　　攻陷闻仲，从来不是那么轻易。  
　　禁鞭的先端试探性地往闻仲那儿戳刺，试图突破层层阻碍。　　  
　　闻仲的呼吸则因此愈发急促起来，说不清是求而不得，或是避之不及。只觉的鼻尖充盈的气息越来越浓烈，几乎要化作实体，云遮雾罩般地蒙蔽了所有的感官。  
　　最终眼前只剩下走马灯似的幻影。  
　　面孔，表情，气息——  
　　一切都是熟悉到深入骨髓的。  
　　  
　　即使正有撕裂般的痛楚直冲大脑，也没有退缩。  
　　只要那个人在身边，什么都不会怕，更不会懦弱逃却。  
　　但痛意太过鲜明，他伸手去抓，似乎想将那人抱在怀中寻求安慰。  
　　不想双手所及之处，却没有任何实质的触感。

　　闻仲顿时惊慌起来。  
　　只是意识似被从躯干里抽离，大脑一时竟不知要如何去控制自己的身体。  
　　唯独唇间漏出不自觉的呻吟。  
　　纵使是轻微含混的吐词，在密闭的空间里，依旧无所遁形。  
　　禁鞭和黑麒麟都顿了一顿。  
　　随即便发起更猛烈凶狠的进攻。  
　　  
　　如同活物的超级法宝，那些分裂开来缠绕在闻仲四肢上的部分，正死命地绞紧；而埋藏在他体内的那部分，则变得更为粗壮，毫不留情地撞击捣弄。  
　　大约是亿万年来不曾向人低下过头颅，自誓死追随闻仲的那一刻起，便将自己与认定的主人紧紧捆绑在一起。  
　　如今却从对方口中听到其他人的名字，在当下这样的境况……  
　　禁鞭未曾体会过这样的情感，亦不懂如何渲泄，所能够做出的选择无非是更野蛮地占有对方。  
　　  
　　闻仲的呜咽渐渐变了调，因为下身的侵略太过粗暴，早前还有的几分快感已经消失殆尽，呜咽渐而变作痛苦的喘息。  
　　正疯狂在他体内抽插的禁鞭慢慢停了下来，闻仲的后穴随着呼吸不住绞紧收缩，是渴求的意思，然而剧烈跳动的脉搏又实在不是沉溺快感的节奏。  
　　而在整个过程中始终妥帖地扶持着他身体重量的黑麒麟，亦紧跟着察觉了男人身上不正常的温度。  
　　无意识的殷太师，体温时高时低，满身的冷汗正涔涔而下。  
　　  
　　似不信自己无法将闻仲从欲望中解救，又或许只是不再掩饰残暴的本性，禁鞭复又狂暴地动作起来，快速地抽插过程中，那些被带出的透明体液中渐而混了血丝。  
　　闻仲的呻吟亦听着愈发满溢痛楚，他在无意识间仍尝试将四肢从禁鞭的束缚下挣脱，却在手腕脚踝处留下更深的血痕外。  
　　可惜禁鞭不为所动。  
　　仙人身体内部的吸附纠缠并不会给他传递肉身的快感，只不过令眼前这个一度战胜自己的男人臣服于自己，所带来的——  
　　  
　　“禁鞭，住手！”  
　　在人类、仙人、妖怪都听不到的频段上，灵兽正试图叫停。  
　　这样野蛮的行为与早前黑麒麟的计划完全背道而驰，他陪伴闻仲数百年，对闻仲的身体变化了如指掌，今日的行为，原意仅是仆从对于主人的侍奉，而不该是现下这般凌虐的模样。  
　　不料禁鞭只略略顿了一顿，随即又继续其了凶猛的进攻，同时更朝着黑麒麟冷冷讥讽。  
　　“你也不是全无私心吧，黑麒麟？”  
　　  
　　心思被点破，自然不甘，但孰轻孰重，也是分明。  
　　黑麒麟见言语无法阻止，便只能再度变换形体，剧烈的骨骼重组声中，禁鞭不得不暂时从闻仲体内退了出来，又紧紧缠绕包裹住对方的身躯，不至让其毫无缓冲地摔在地上。  
　　期间闻仲微微睁了睁眼，所见唯有头顶一轮圆月，正弥漫着惨淡的光。  
　　  
　　黑麒麟的停靠之处选得既隐蔽又宽敞，似要入云的悬崖平台之上，竟还有一小片萋萋芳草。  
　　夜风刮得越发凌厉，偶尔还有夜枭声远远凄厉传过，平日里警觉异常的闻仲在此等境况下仍是未醒，双眉紧紧蹙着，显是痛苦神色。他全身上下衣衫褴褛，身下不过一件尚算完整的披风，能勉强将人包裹，又似乎是觉得冷，整个人下意识地蜷缩起来。  
　　灵兽凑在他身边，用头部碰了碰他肩膀，立刻传来如烈火烧灼般的热度。  
　　盘踞在一旁的禁鞭冷笑道：  
　　“闻仲大人现在这样子，你不替他解决，是要我帮你？”  
　　  
　　黑麒麟不作声，头部依旧埋在闻仲的颈窝处，巴掌大的一点皮肤，渗着热意，透着脉搏，甚至能听到血液流动的声响，散发着诱人的气味。  
　　虽无多余动作，但流连意味十足，不远处传来禁鞭一声嗤笑。  
　　似在催促，又似在阻挠。  
　　灵兽终于回过神来，它调转姿势，庞大的身躯将殷的太师笼于在自己身下。  
　　  
　　禁鞭又发出一声短促的声响，不同于人类说话时音波的传递于接纳，超级法宝的“话语”径直攻入了灵兽的大脑。  
　　黑麒麟则无动于衷。  
　　它当下的姿势完全阻隔了禁鞭的视野，亦摸准了禁鞭的秉性——  
　　传闻中所有法宝中最为高傲的禁鞭，怎么会甘心参与零碎的分享？  
　　即使对象是——  
　　  
　　超级法宝周身果然现出血色一般的光，如同一汪染血的池，静默地停驻在不远处。  
　　它在黑麒麟背侧，纵使视线被刻意遮挡，也不妨碍它判断现下的境况——  
　　毕竟灵兽骨骼的再一次变化，并没有逃过它的“眼”。  
　　随之而来的，是闻仲下意识的呻吟和低喘。  
　　  
　　与早前禁鞭那狂乱又蛮横的猛攻不同，黑麒麟小幅度的抽插与之巨大的体型对比而言，几乎可以被忽略。  
　　然而那粗大狰狞的性器，却已经深深埋入了闻仲的体内。  
　　即便只是它所以为的最为轻柔的抽动，仍能带来令人头皮发麻的交织的快感与痛苦。  
　　闻仲的身体渴求着，索取着，同时又排斥着，躲避着。  
　　灵兽的动作慢慢停了下来……  
　　  
　　它搜寻自己的记忆，试图学着那人的样子去抚慰眼前这具正被自己侵占着的身体。  
　　片刻之后，又为自己的无措而发出悠长的悲鸣。  
　　闻仲的体内明明炙热狭小，只是不曾有灵兽所期盼的挽留，即便粗硬的性器抽出时也沾满了湿漉漉的清液，男人的表情却看不出一丁点的欢愉。  
　　他仅仅是在被动地承受，硬物在体内的摩擦或许缓解了些许肉体的需求，而距离真正的满足与慰藉，又实在是大相径庭。  
　　黑麒麟彻底静止不动了。  
　　  
　　它怔怔看着躺在身下的殷的太师——对方的身体泛着红潮，浮着薄汗，以至于在月光下，那粉色便如同玉里的沁色一样，衬得肤色越发莹白。  
　　仿佛失了活气。  
　　灵兽的骨节咔咔作响，它想像以往一样去唤对方，但在当下的境况之下，再为恭敬的话语似乎都出不了口。  
　　直到察觉闻仲呼吸犹在，悬着的心才略微放下一点。  
　　随即思绪又被打乱。  
　　  
　　禁鞭在它身侧问：“在等什么？”  
　　黑麒麟一惊，下意识地又往殷的太师的身体里狠狠撞了过去，这一次闻仲没有忍住，被这一下猛击逼出一声哀吟。  
　　他的金发已然完全散乱，一缕一缕得贴在失了血色的唇上，还有几簇盖在眼角，分不清楚是汗还是泪。  
　　灵兽没有回应超级法宝，只默不作声地将自己从闻仲的身体里退出来，但没有想到禁鞭并不罢休，那膨大的先端高高扬起，似乎意犹未尽。  
　　黑麒麟连忙伸出前肢阻止对方，嗓音低哑，说：  
　　“你我帮不了闻仲大人。”  
　　  
　　禁鞭或许并不全然是想要“帮助”闻仲，只不过现下的情状，也不应与黑麒麟发生冲突。  
　　它看着黑麒麟再度变化身形，将闻仲纳入体内，亦跟着盘在闻仲身侧，寻思着这殷的太师在抵达朝歌之前能不能恢复意识。  
　　闻仲的境况实在是不好，之前的两百多年间，明明是近乎于完美的金鳌道士，突然间身体便生出了难以启齿的变化。而当下，若是被人发现，譬如妲己……  
　　禁鞭浑身上下又是一片红光，它的主人，不该如此。  
　　  
　　黑麒麟停下之时，禁鞭本能得觉察到了一丝异样。  
　　温度，气味，连空气流动的速度，都与朝歌的太师府，截然不同。  
　　果不其然，尚不等它发问，耳边便传来熟悉的嗓音——  
　　“黑麒麟？”


End file.
